


Prickly Face

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards, Cuties, Dean hates Sam's beard, Hiatus beard, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean refuses to kiss Sam while he has a beard. The younger man's only option is to shave it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prickly Face

"Ew! Sam no!" Dean cried as he pushed Sam's face away from his own in disgust.

"What is it?" He asked in worry and concern. Had something changed? Did Dean not want this between them anymore? "What's going on?!"

"I'm not kissing you until you remove that thing." Dean replied, pointing at Sam's spiky beard.

Sam hadn't shaved in a good few weeks since they had been on cases but none of them had required a professional look to them, like the FBI suits. Shaving had never been pain free for Sam so going out of his way to shave when it wasn't necessary seemed absolutely pointless. Besides, he kind of like the rugged look it have to him. 

"But Dean!" He whined like a child.

"No, Sam. Now." Dean instructed. He folded his arms as he waited. Eventually, after a brief stare off, Sam acquiesced in his decision.

Begrudgingly, Sam slunk over to the bathroom where he pushed the door shut and began to shave off the beard that had developed over the last few weeks. He liked having a beard as it was so much easier but Dean was very much against it.

It only took him a few minutes so before he knew it, he was striding across the bedroom back to his partner. Sam's face was as smooth as a prepubescent child and Dean smirked at his apparent victory.

Choosing to ignore Dean's cheekiness, Sam pulled their lips together. They kissed for a little while until Dean pulled away and smiled down at the other man.

"See? Totally worth it." He beamed proudly.

"Well..." Sam pretended to disagree simply to annoy Dean in a form of pay back. It wasn't until Dean was hitting his arm in offence that Sam laughed and cried, "I was joking! I was joking! Dean it was a joke!" 

Dean simply crossed his arms and pouted, "You look ugly with a beard anyway." 

Sam knew that he was just trying to have the last word and really didn't think that. Dean could only hold the facial expression for a few moments before bursting into laughter with Sam.


End file.
